Work vehicles, such as various construction, forestry and agricultural machines, often operate in off-road environments with dust, dirt and other air-borne particles in the air. Air filters and cleaners are used to reduce or eliminate such air-borne contaminants present in the engine intake air stream. Ordinarily, such air cleaners are located within the engine compartment in close proximity to the intake manifold or other engine air flow control device.
Modern work vehicles often have emission control devices, commonly referred to as “aftertreatment” devices, used to reduce nitrogen oxides (NOx) and particulate matter in the exhaust stream. Such aftertreatment devices may be in the form of selective catalytic reduction to lower NOx, and a diesel oxidation catalyst may also be included to reduce remaining particulate matter. Alternatively or in addition, the aftertreatment devices may provide cooled exhaust gas recirculation to reduce NOx paired with an exhaust filter, such as a diesel particulate filter, to reduce particulate matter. In certain vehicle platforms, one or more of these aftertreatment devices may be mounted to the chassis beneath or to the side of the vehicle outside of the engine compartment. However, that may not be possible in some vehicle platforms (e.g., to maintain a minimum ground clearance and the like), in which case one or all of these aftertreatment devices may be mounted within the engine compartment. Available space within the engine compartment, which is often already limited, is thus further reduced. Nonetheless certain components needed for sustained combustion of the engine, such as certain fuel and air delivery components, must, at least in part, be mounted or pass through the engine compartment. The space constraints are worsened in vehicle platforms having a vertical exhaust stack in which exhaust components may also be contained in the engine compartment.